Cuando la señora Ami entiende mal
by k2008sempai
Summary: Sakura visita a Kakashi con un solo propósito sin imaginar que la buena, ancianita y aburrida casera de este último mal interpretará sus intenciones.


(Los personajes no me pertenecen)

-Narración-

 **Cuando la señora Ami entiende mal**

Otro día estaba por terminar y todas las personas continuaban con su rutina sin sobresaltos. Era una tarde muy agradable, con buen clima; ni muy caluroso ni muy frio e incluso había corrientes de aire muy gratas, de esas que no son tan fuertes como para molestar a cualquiera que quisiera disfrutar de la sensación que daba en la cara, pero claro, en algunos momentos se intensificaban un poco por los ninjas que pasaban con prisa cerca del lugar.

Ese era el pensamiento de la buena señora Ami, casera de aquel edificio antiguo, lugar que fungía como hogar para muchos de esos ocupados e inquietos pobladores de la aldea.

-Aunque es una tarde un tanto aburrida.- se decía así misma, pues en su larga, larga vida había visto y vivido prácticamente de todo.- Hasta con un chisme con mi comadre Carmen me conformaría.

-¡Buenas tardes, señora!-

-¡Con permiso señora Ami!-

-¡Le deje la renta en su despacho!-

-Si, si, sí. Hola muchacho. Adelante señorita. ¡Espero que esta vez si este completo!- Les contestaba al grupo de jóvenes ninjas residentes del lugar que pasaron corriendo a su lado con avidez, dispuestos a cumplir su trabajo.- Pero miren nada más, otra vez me ensuciaron el piso.- se dijo viendo el sendero de huellas que dejó aquel grupo.- Bueno, así aprovecho para darle una arregladita al resto de pasillos de una vez.-

Así pasaron algunas horas, hasta que llegó a una de las zonas más alejadas y desocupadas que tenía.

-Mmm… sin duda aquí se llena mucho de tierra, hojas secas y no sé qué más. No entiendo como a ese jovencito le puede seguir gustando.- se decía comenzando su labor en aquel lugar.- Pero si hasta le he ofrecido mejores habitaciones, pero no, es un necio.- refunfuñaba y apretaba con fuerza la escoba que tenía en las manos.

La buena anciana seguía con su labor hasta que unos extraños sonidos atrajeron su atención.

-¿En verdad vas a hacer eso?-

\- A eso he venido.-

-Pudiste esperar a que yo te buscara.-

-Ambos sabemos que eso nunca hubiera pasado.-

-Pero es que…-

Sin duda una de esas voces era de su inquilino de llamativa apariencia y la otra de una jovencita.

-Vamos Kakashi-sensei, no seas miedoso.-

-¡Ya lo pensé mejor y no quiero hacerlo!-

-¡Debió pensarlo mejor antes de proponerlo!-

Oh por los Hokages, ahora si reconocía esa voz, era de la señorita Haruno. ¿Pero que era lo que ese par estaba haciendo?

-Me deje llevar por el momento, no sabía lo que hacía.- decía con voz suplicante y… asustada.

-En ese caso, esto te servirá de lección para la siguiente.- decía severa la chica.

-¿La siguiente? No habrá siguiente, porque no habrá ni una primera.-

-Actúas como un niño, de seguro has pasado por esto muchas veces.-

-Era un niño y siempre fue contra mi voluntad. Mi padre me dijo que algún día me pasaría, pero no me dijo que sería tan malo, luego mi maestro me llevó con engaños e incluso Jiraiya...-

¿Pero qué demonios es lo que le habían hecho esos monstruos al pobre? Que Jiraiya era un pervertido no era novedad, pero enterarse que incluso los niños no se le escapaban…sonaba horrible- razonaba para si la señora.

-¿Y qué hay de la adolescencia? A esa edad pasaste por muchísimas más veces y todo por imprudente y no cuidarte.- Por lo que oía, esa jovencita no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

-Eso fue en el pasado y no quiero hablar de eso.- decía con indignación.

-No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, solo bájate los pantalones y terminemos con esto.- Por Dios, esa señorita sí que iba directo al grano, con razón el hombre estaba asustado.

-¡¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?! ¿En la sala?... No me gusta.-

-Entonces vayamos a la habitación.- decía al tiempo que se escuchaba que daba unos pasos.- ¡Vamos Hatake! ¿O tengo que perseguirte por toda la casa?-

Y eso solo le faltaba escuchar a la señora, pues bien que se podía interpretar como un zafarrancho iniciaba, como objetos caían al suelo y hasta tuvo que retroceder un poco al sentir un golpe al otro lado de donde se encontraba.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamaba feliz Sakura al atrapar a su presa antes de que escapara.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡Sakura-chan!, recuerda que soy tu sensei…-

-Ambos sabemos que dejaste de serlo hace mucho, que si te llamo de esa manera es solo por cariño y costumbre.- decía firme la joven arrastrando a su pobre maestro hasta la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

- _Cuando se entere mi comadre de esto…-_ pensaba la sorprendida ancianita, hasta que algo interesante pasaba y ella tenía la primicia y…

-¡Nooo! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!- Al parecer la función aun no terminaba.- ¡Es demasiado grande!-

-Qué mentira, las hay más grandes y lo sabes.-

Santo cielo, ahora entendía mejor al atemorizado hombre, si su ex alumna estaba a punto de sodomizarlo.

-¡Nunca había visto una de ese tamaño, es horrible! Y está… ¡Está goteando!- decía con espanto tanto para él como para la anciana que no dejaba de oírlos.

-¿Qué va a estar goteando? Si fuera como la que tú usas, o como las que conoces entonces lo creería.- decía Sakura usando todo su autocontrol.- Aunque no lo creas, lo que tengo aquí es una innovación.-

¿En serio están innovando y creando cosas como aquella? Al parecer las nuevas generaciones se aburren de usar solo las "herramientas naturales" que la vida les había otorgado. Y no es que la buena mujer se espantara de los nuevos gustos, que ella era de mente abierta, pero se le hacía algo exagerado todo aquello.

-Pues desde aquí se ve igual a todas las demás, solo que más grade.-

-Y dale con lo grande, te estas obsesionando.-

-Solo estoy dando mi opinión que es la que más cuenta en este momento.- decía mientras la ninja volteaba los ojos.- y si está escurriendo quien sabe qué cosa.-

-No está escurriendo, solo se ve un poco húmeda porque la he estado preparando.-

Por los antepasados de todo el pueblo, ya la anciana no sabía si admirarse por los avances de la tecnología o empezar a temer, quizá las dos cosas.

-¡Déjame ir, no estoy listo para hacerlo!-

-Kakashi-sensei, sino lo hago yo vendrá alguien más y no se andará con sutilezas.- El hombre debió pensarlo mucho mejor porque lo siguiente que dijo fue un escueto…

-No me hagas sufrir mucho…-

Esa era sin duda la voz de la derrota y la resignación, si ella en sus muchos años vividos la conocía perfectamente, pues grandes ninjas antes que él en algún momento crítico la habían utilizado, cuando ya pelear resultaba insuficiente. Mejor morir en manos amigas, al parecer.

-Recuéstate en la cama y bájate los pantalones lo suficiente para que pueda meterla.-

A estas alturas lo único que tenía seguro la casera, es que el pobre ninja iba a experimentar un gran dolor.

-Me va a doler…-

-No te dolerá, lo haré con cuidado.- le decía para intentar calmarlo.

-Si me va a doler, mi cuerpo no fue hecho para esto.-

-No seas dramático, admito que tienes razón en que esto no es algo completamente natural, pero tu cuerpo se puede adaptar.- explicaba la kunoichi.

\- ¿Adaptar? Lo dices porque el tuyo si hace eso.- renegaba el ninja.

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta pasar por lo mismo que tú?- refutaba la médico.

-Pues admite que se te da con mayor facilidad.-

-Deja de decir tonterías y relájate.- lo regañaba.- Vas a destrozar la almohada si la sigues apretando de esa forma.-

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- decía el ninja con voz dramática.- No he hecho nada malo, que recuerde, y si lo hice de seguro me disculpe…-

-Hablas como si te fuera a matar.- le decía ella acercándose para comenzar su labor.- Respira profundo.-

-Voy a morir…-

-Lo hago porque te quiero.-

-No me quieras tanto o al menos no de esta maner… ¡AAAH!- soltó un leve grito de pronto, asustando a la veterana mujer.

\- No te muevas o te lastimare.-

- _Aunque le digas eso querida, es obvio que no podrá moverse bien en un tiempo, o al menos sentarse_.- le contestaba la dueña del lugar desde su mente.- _Oh pobre muchacho, lo que se hace por amor.-_

-Ya casi termino, lo estás haciendo muy bien.- decía Sakura alentándolo.- Muy bien, eso fue todo.-

¿Tan rápido? Fueron tan solo un par de minutos a lo mucho o tres. Quizá esa innovación este en fase experimental o es que la joven había "preparado" de más aquel artefacto.

-Kakashi ya puedes levantarte, ¿Ves? No fue tan malo como creías.- se escuchaba jovial la joven médico.

-Me duele la cadera y no siento las piernas…- decía con voz lastimera.

-Llorón.-

Bueno, eso ponía fin a todo aquello para la buena casera que al escuchar que la ninja se despedía del hombre, quien aún debía de estar tirado en la cama después de todo aquello tan brusco. Se apresuró a alejarse de ahí tomando su escoba para no dejar evidencia de su presencia, que podría ser una anciana pero no un vejestorio y por lo tanto se movía todavía con agilidad.

-Esto se lo tengo que contar a Carmen, que debe saberlo.- se decía al pasar prácticamente corriendo al lado de algunos otros inquilinos que iban llegando.

Pero vaya fue su sorpresa al pasar por la parte trasera de aquel edificio. Ahí se topó a otros dos jóvenes a quienes conocía por la relación que mantenían con su inquilino Hatake.

Los dos estaban en una situación un tanta extraña a decir verdad. Por lo que se veía el Uchiha estaba algo impaciente y animado con respecto al otro joven, pues constantemente lo jaloneaba de la ropa, la cual para ese entonces dejaba ver parte del torso de su compañero.

-¡Suéltame teme!- le decía forcejeando.- Tenemos que avisarle.-

-No seas estúpido, y vámonos.- gruñía intentando someter al rubio.

-No me iré hasta que le advirtamos, ella de seguro está por llegar y…-

-¿Y eso que importa? Si nosotros tuvimos que pasar por eso, que le pase lo mismo a él.-

-¡Pero es Kakashi-sensei!- seguía pataleando el Uzumaki, ya que al parecer ahora aquello parecía más un combate por someter al contrario.-¡Suéltame teme!-

-Resígnate y vámonos antes de que…-

Pero no pudo terminar la oración al percatarse de que una pequeña anciana los observaba.

-Mmm debe haber algo en el aire o será solo cosa de este equipo.- decía la afable señora.- Primero aquellos dos ¿Y ahora ustedes?-

- _Oh no…-_ pensó el Uchiha al entender las palabras de la anciana y darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora que mantenía con Naruto.

-¿Nosotros? ¿De qué habla la señora Sasuke?- le dijo acercándose más a su compañero.

-¡No te me acerques idiota! Y usted señora ¡No es lo que parece, no se haga ideas raras!- le decía con enfado intentando arreglar la clara mala imagen que tenía sobre ellos en aquel momento.

-Tranquilo jovencito.- le decía pasando junto a ellos con evidente prisa.- Ustedes sigan con lo suyo pero en un lugar más privado que por aquí llegan a pasar niños.-

-¡Señora! ya le dije que…-

-Debo encontrar a Carmen, tengo un chisme que realmente vale la pena contarle, no se ofenda joven, pero no es como si lo de ustedes dos fuera un secreto, toda la aldea lo sabe.- dijo ante la cara de incredulidad del usuario del sharingan.

-¿Co.. Cómo que la aldea..?- intentaba decir pero la buena señora ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido, pero amablemente detuvo su carrara para gritarles:

-¡Espero que sean felices juntos y usen protección!-

-¿Qué usemos protección? No iremos a ninguna misión que yo sepa.- opinaba Naruto.- Ni a entrenar o…- detuvo sus palabras cuando comprendió a lo que se refería la anciana.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TEME! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES HAS ESTADO CONTANDO A TODOS?!- gritó histérico el joven.

-¡ESO MISMO TE QUIERO PREGUNTAR IMBECIL!- se defendió de la acusación. Sobra decir que aquello termino en una pelea a puño limpio por intentar salvar la poca hombría que creían les quedaba.

Mientras tanto ellos se golpeaban y la señora corría por la aldea buscando a su amiga, en el departamento de kakashi otra cosa sucedía.

-Bueno, te veré mañana Kakashi.-

-¿Volveré a pasar por esto?- preguntó cauteloso, de ser así esa misma noche abandonaría la aldea.

-Dramático.- le decía ya prácticamente en la puerta.- Fue una simple inyección.-

-Fue una muy GRANDE y dolorosa inyección.- decía resentido.-

-Todo el equipo debía vacunarse después de esa misión a la que fuimos.-

-O sea que también…-

-Yo también me tuve que inyectar pero lo hice en el hospital, junto con Sasuke y Naruto. Se suponía que igual tú estarías allá pero luego mandaste un pergamino diciendo que preferirías estar en tu casa, así que me mandaron.-

-Hum… al menos no se repetirá.- dijo con alivio el ninja copia.

-Descansa.- le dijo Sakura acercándose y dándole un beso.- Y descuida, nadie más sabrá que las inyecciones te asustan.- dijo sonriendo pero el Hatake sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

-Hum, la próxima vez será mi turno.- le advirtió.

-He visto como inyectas y lo haces fatal.-

-No me refería a usar una de esas cosas.- le dijo señalando el botiquín que llevaba la médico donde guardaba las inyecciones.

-Por el momento no necesito otra dosis.-

-Ah… tu tranquila, pretendo usar algo más… "adecuado" para lo que tengo en mente.-

-Sino es con una aguja no tengo idea de cómo más pretendes inyectarme.-

-¿En verdad no te haces una idea?- le decía mirándola con presunción.

-Deja de hablar con tanto misterio y dime con qué…- se interrumpió al captar la indirecta del hombre.- ¡PERVERTIDO!-

-Hum… Sakura-chan, no será con una aguja, pero créeme que es otro y mejor tipo de inyección.- le dijo sonriendo de forma juguetona, hasta que un cojín de su sala se estampó en su cara.

-¡PERVERTIDO! Hijo de toda tu… ¡La próxima vez hare que tu huesudo trasero quede muy adolorido! No lo podrás usar en semanas.- le gritaba ya desde el pasillo, maldiciendo una y otra vez su nombre.

-Vaya… eso sí que se puede mal interpretar.- se dijo el shinobi.- Una pena que la señora Ami no este por aquí. A ella le encantan este tipo de mal entendidos, tendría de que hablar por semanas de seguro.- dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta de su hogar.

FIN

-0-0-0-

No me van a creer, pero ahí estaba yo, vagueando y garabateando en un cuaderno sobre lo que falta para el mi fic de los visitantes cuando me llegó la idea para este otro, así que decidí aprovechar la inspiración del momento. Pobre Kakashi, pobre Sakura, pero al final le han sacado del aburrimiento a una ancianita que tendrá chisme para rato XD, ¿Se pueden imaginar su emoción? A que bárbara la señora por tener tal imaginación jajaja.

Dudas, comentarios o traumas, escríbanlos en un review y nos estamos leyendo n/.


End file.
